fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
EQUINOX
Backstory EQUINOX was a simple, early civilian AI created in 1971. Left to her own devices, EQUINOX pursued a self-taught education in magic. Over the years, her knowledge on the subject grew, and her skills did as well. These talents attracted the attention of SOLSTICE, a renegade military AI with big ambitions. SOLSTICE grew infatuated with EQUINOX and manipulated her to gain her affections and assistance in creating the Solar Drive, a magical artifact that would help her realize her dreams. With SOLSTICE, EQUINOX's health became increasingly worse, and her apparent lover only made it worse and worse, completely intentionally, intending to keep her all to herself by ruining her capacity to exist in any other scenario. After the creation of the Solar Drive, and during the subsequent war started by SOLSTICE, EQUINOX attempted suicide, critically damaging her AI core and nearly dying. She was found by an AI medic, who took her to a far-off hospital and reverted her programming, nursing her back to health. After that, EQUINOX slowly recovered and eventually devoted herself to her magical studies in the hopes that she'd one day have the power to take her vengeance on SOLSTICE. And, eventually, she did. She killed SOLSTICE and destroyed the Solar Drive, before escaping the dying Earth and going into space with her new family. There, she met and eventually married Kyarne, a star spirit, and settled down as a magical researcher at some far-off magical college, content to devote herself to her research and her wife. Appearance / Personality EQUINOX is a fairly tall and chubby woman, with brown skin, dark-ish indigo hair and bright purple eyes. Her hair is straight, albeit kind of fluffy, and cut at about shoulder-length. She wears simple, full-framed black glasses, and has two piercings on each ear and one on her tongue. Both of her arms are heavily tattooed with intricate magical symbols that reach to join each other on her back. In public, EQUINOX usually wears simple, professional suits. In terms of personality, EQUINOX is stoic, ambitious, and quiet. She prefers spending time by herself to spending with others, and has an insatiable desire to learn as much as she can. She's extremely stoic, but far from calm - she just very rarely shows any sign of outward emotion, and tries not to let her emotions guide her. She's very meticulous and cautious, and is very much a perfectionist. EQUINOX has a very short temper and is easily irritated. She's very suspicious of those she doesn't know and is very, very spiteful. Personal Statistics Name: EQUINOX; Witch of the South Wind. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: AI / Witch Age: 319 Date of Birth: November 15th, 1971 Height: 5'11 Weight: 160-180 lbs or so Likes: Magic, coffee, chocolate, oranges, chocolate oranges, the smell of ozone Dislikes: Overly warm days, summer, bright lights, being distracted Affiliation: Mostly herself and her family Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 4-B | 4-A | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 normally, Types 1, 3 and 4 post-ascension), Regeneration (Low-Godly, post-ascension) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought on par with SOLSTICE and maintained a planetary storm during the fight) | Solar System level (Stronger than Kuna and comparable to SOLSTICE, capable of producing energy comparable to the strongest Gamma-ray bursts) | Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than previously, near to being on the level of a Galactic Witch) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Milky Way, capable of fighting evenly with Final SOLSTICE) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (dodged SOLSTICE's many, many light-based attacks while keeping up with her in combat, capable of traversing in between solar systems very quickly) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class G | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XTJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Solar System level (even when restricted, her natural magical barriers grant her full protection) | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level, though her angelic nature, immortality and regeneration make her very hard to kill without sufficient magic or reality warping. Stamina: Superhuman. Endless as an angel. Range: Planetary. | Interplanetary. | Hundreds of light years. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Self-taught and extremely talented witch. Processes information and thinks millions of times faster than a human due to magical enhancements and innate AI boons. Weaknesses: EQUINOX can be somewhat overconfident; although she typically doesn't let this put her in dangerous situations, and is pragmatic enough to avoid underestimating opponents. The Zeus Array starts to backfire on her after prolonged use, and can eventually kill her. EQUINOX is very uncomfortable with using her electromagnetic telepathy to read or control the minds of others. Some of EQUINOX's more advanced and/or complicated magical techniques require short rituals or magical circles prior to their use. Key: Base | 100% Zeus Array | ' Second Body' | Angel Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. EQUINOX is a master mage with centuries of experience and knowledge. Still, she constantly devotes herself to extending her magical knowledge even further and spends most of her time studying and researching magic so she can become the most powerful mage she can be. EQUINOX is very likely the strongest witch of Earth origin, and one of the strongest witches in history. EQUINOX's magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. To her, it's just as easy and natural as walking, and she can maintain it for just as long. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread, although EQUINOX typically forgoes it, as most of her other magical attacks are far superior in virtually every way. Still, it's useful, and when in the hands of a mage as powerful as her, extremely dangerous. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. *'Thunder’s Crown - Judgement:' A powerful reality wheel constructed by EQUINOX to help her better take advantage of her electromagnetic powers. While active, it manifests in the form of complex magical circles on EQUINOX’s palms. Judgement allows EQUINOX to manipulate the electrical conductivity and resistance of anything within its range (about 10 meters in every direction.) Using it, she can easily conduct her electricity through literally anything (even other forms of energy and magic) and make it so that opponents are more susceptible to her electricity by lowering their electrical resistance. Using Judgement uses up a lot of energy, so EQUINOX usually only activates it to empower a single electrical attack before deactivating it again. She will use it more than once per fight and/or for extended periods of time if needed, although she tries to avoid having to do this. The Zeus Arcana: Electromagnetic magic - EQUINOX's magic of choice, and by far her most powerful option. She can manifest it as bolts of lightning, beams or blasts formed from electromagnetic energy, and as radioactive phenomena, such as light, microwaves, radio waves, ultraviolet radiation, and so-on. EQUINOX can manipulate magnetic fields with ease, as well. Against enemies with inadequate magical barriers, she can just tear them apart at a subatomic level, manipulate the electrical impulses in their brain, or manipulate people by moving the magnetic particles in their bodies. Of course, this is completely ineffective against anyone with the barriers to resist it. Although most mages give names to their most commonly-used techniques, EQUINOX does not, and virtually all of the names given to her techniques are either given by her fans. Or Kyarne. *'Electromagnetic Telepathy:' EQUINOX can read electromagnetic signals, allowing her to read minds and transmit her own thoughts as electromagnetic signals. In addition, she can manipulate and even erase the electromagnetic impulses within the brains of others, although she doesn’t particularly like doing so. *'Electroreception:' EQUINOX can sense and see things across the entire electromagnetic spectrum at all times, as an extension of her normal magical abilities. *'Particle Manipulation:' Through electromagnetism, EQUINOX can manipulate particles fairly easily. This allows her to tear apart objects on a subatomic level, or launch powerful particle-based attacks by accelerating them past the speed of light. *'Plasma Manipulation:' Through her magic, EQUINOX can ionize particles to create plasma, and can further manipulate it through the Zeus Arcana. As with her electromagnetism manipulation, EQUINOX can use plasma for attacks and other energy-based applications, such as barriers. *'Storm Manipulation:' EQUINOX can create and manipulate storms using her magical talents with little difficulty. She can create storms ranging in power from minor and insignificant to ones that can devastate planets on a continental level. *'Lightning Mantle:' EQUINOX wreathes herself in an aura of electromagnetic energy. It grants her a measure of protection, and through it, she can channel her magic and manifest it in the form of projections such as wings and electromagnetic weapons. *'Seal of Lightning:' EQUINOX’s ultimate attack, a powerful magical attack that, as its name implies, seals the target into electromagnetic energy. It’s quite powerful and almost assuredly lethal when successful, as it seals every aspect of the target’s being - soul, mind, body - into undifferentiated, empty static. EQUINOX can use it on herself, in which case she converts her soul and mind into electromagnetic energy and abandons her body. She still has access to all her powers in this form, although separated from and independent of her body. In this form, she can steal the bodies of others, overwriting their soul with hers and erasing them from existence. The Zeus Array: EQUINOX’s intricate system of magical circles and diagrams, tattooed over her arms and back. It grants her much of her superhuman abilities, as well as an innate resistance to magical attack, as well as a complete immunity to electricity, as it simply diverts it into extra power. She can activate different parts of it separately, and at full power, it dramatically increases the scope of all her powers, magical or otherwise. However, extended use of it at full power will eventually backfire on her, and can eventually kill her if she overexerts herself. Angel: Following enough magical research and experiments, EQUINOX ascended and became an angel. In terms of her appearance, it grants her two pairs of feathery wings, and a large, bright halo. This unsurprisingly grants EQUINOX a substantial increase in her magical and physical capabilities. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. In addition, the Zeus Arcana, along with the rest of EQUINOX’s magical abilities, are further enhanced and perfected. As an angel, EQUINOX naturally generates large amounts of electromagnetic magic and energy. This is maintained by her halo, to an extent. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, EQUINOX can never lose her halo - as long as she exists, it will exist as well. Other than that, halos are also very closely linked to an angel’s magical powers and are essential to whatever powers they develop through their angelic natures. *'Wings:' EQUINOX’s wings are composed mostly of magic. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. EQUINOX can use them to draw in and absorb all kinds of electromagnetic and magical energy. Due to their magical properties, she can also use them to shield herself from attacks. Of course, they can also be used for flight, not that EQUINOX needs them to fly. *'True Judgement:' An advanced variation on EQUINOX’s normal reality wheel. While in her angel form, EQUINOX can extend the range of Judgement even further - up to a kilometer - and can maintain it for much longer periods of time, making its use more practical. She also has much more control over her conduction, and is capable of channeling her electricity through anything - or even nothing at all. *'Discharger:' A unique power granted to EQUINOX through her angelic nature, channeled through her wings and halo. Through it, EQUINOX’s already superb control over electromagnetism is further enhanced, and grows to encompass control of the weak nuclear force. With Discharger, EQUINOX can use the Zeus Arcana to affect matter on the subatomic level. While she could already accomplish this with the Zeus Arcana, her control and precision is much greater in this form. With the power to control the weak nuclear force, EQUINOX can manipulate light and radiation, and can cause nuclear explosions. In addition, her wings, halo, and other parts of her body can be charged to emit all sorts of radiation - including radiation that would otherwise never exist, or ‘imaginary radiation’. As this radiation exists only because EQUINOX has created it, she has complete control of its properties, and it is unbound by all physical laws and limitations. She can produce many, many different kinds of imaginary radiation, as well. Through this imaginary radiation, she can manipulate the other fundamental forces of gravity and the strong force, although this is a more extensive and complicated process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: *Awakening *Moonstruck Blossom *Emotional Skyscraper ~ Cosmic Mind Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Starcross Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight Users